


smoking room

by stupidgirl



Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: M/M, 体操
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 谁也有不甘心的时候。2012.09.28不过后来后辈总算是得到了~
Relationships: Kohei Uchimura/Hiroyuki Tomita





	smoking room

他手里的烟还剩下半支的时候，内村进来了，随即便站在烟灰筒边上，熟练地引燃了自己手里的烟。

“换烟了吗？”内村吐着烟圈望着他。

“啊。”他下意识地抬手看了看夹在手指间的那一根，“带过来的都抽光了，就在这里随便买了几包。”

“好辛苦呢。”内村好像自言自语地说着，低下视线并没有看他。

刚认识内村的时候，一见他和鹿岛点烟，就刻意走开几步。鹿岛因为这个也时常喜欢故意把点着的烟摆在他面前坏心眼地作弄他。前几天听到内村跟山室抱怨女朋友督促他定期洗牙的事情，他好像才完全想起来他们一起在休息室抽过几支烟，内村中指上的烟焦油痕迹是不是曾经映入过他的眼帘。“富田先生也有吧？”那个时候内村一边用指甲钳修剪着掌心里的老茧，一边若有所指地问他。他笑着对他说：“还是少抽一点吧，对运动员的身体来说，这并不是一个好习惯啊。”

“银牌，真讨厌啊。”内村弹着烟灰，话语里充满着他所熟悉的不甘心，“我甚至有点恨它了，好像无法改变那样。”

“还有很长一段时间，这之后我们还有很多机会。”

“四年前我也觉得时间很漫长，用自己的力量，什么都可以实现。但好像团体金牌总是躲着我。总是有做得不够好的地方，它也不知道什么时候才能到来。”

“那么，再等等看？”他用力在烟灰筒上按灭手里的烟蒂，一边吐着烟圈一边不由自主地笑起来，“我一直没想过它会不会到我这里来这个问题。现在的队伍大概还在积累的过程当中吧，也许什么时候就在你手里了。”

内村无可奈何地点点头，又有些不服气地对他说：“这话由富田桑来说……你已经尝过那种味道了啊。”

他靠在玻璃墙边盯着内村手里快要燃尽的烟：“还想再尝一次吧，或者，很多次。” 在那天之后的很长一段时间内，他都要在睡前把它温习一遍，因为并不知道今后的人生会不会有一样的感觉，他甚至觉得退役后平静的生活让他逐渐已经想不起那种感觉了。

“以教练的身份也好。”他看了看内村比四年前消瘦了不少的脸有些坚定地补充着，“我想它一定会来的。”

内村静静地抽完最后几口并没有再回答。在他们一起推门出去的时候，内村忽然回过头来问他：“那是一种什么样的感觉？”

他拍拍内村的肩：“完美至极。”


End file.
